1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system for industrial use, and more particularly to a robot system comprising a mechanism section and a control section connected with each other, in which the whole or a part of the mechanism section is changeable.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a robot system comprises a mechanism section (a robot mechanism including a base, arms and a wrist) and a control section (a robot controller) connected to the mechanism section, and the whole or a part of the mechanism section is required to be changed with another one because of failure, maintenance and other reasons. There is known to prepare a part of the mechanism section as a detachable mechanical unit.
In practice, after the whole mechanism section or a mechanical unit thereof is changed, if the robot is operated using data of an operation program used before the change, there is a case where a locus of an operational end of the robot is changed to fail in a proper operation of the robot. This is caused by a difference in individual dimensions and/or angular configurations of respective components of the mechanism section or the mechanical units even if a kind of the mechanical section (i.e. a kind of the robot) or a kind of mechanical unit (i.e. a design of the mechanical unit) is the same as that before the change.
Therefore, it has been necessary to perform calibration on the dimensions and/or the angular configuration of the mechanism section, or modification of taught data of the operation program in order to retain the same locus after the change of the whole mechanism section or the mechanical unit, requiring laborious works to lower efficiency of the robot system.